


Five Minutes to Midnight

by imaginentertain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last five minutes of every year of their lives together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes to Midnight

2010

 

Kurt still doesn't know what he's doing here but he'd been told that attendance was mandatory so... As he holds his drink in his hand he wonders if Blaine just made that up to get him to come.

"Havin' fun?" Blaine asks as he drops into the space beside Kurt on the couch. There wasn't that much space there to begin with so Blaine ends up half-sitting on top of one of Kurt's legs until he gets himself settled. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too, thanks," Kurt says and he means it.

"Just thought it would be a good thing, get you to hang out with the guys? I know it's tough, moving schools, leaving your friends behind. Although," Blaine smiles, "it might help if you didn't just sit here."

"What?"

"You've barely moved from this spot for the last half hour. I know. I've been watching."

Kurt's heart stammers a little in his chest at the idea of Blaine watching him but, once again, he pushes his hope down somewhere deep. Because they are just friends, that's it.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, just wanted a good spot to watch the ball drop," Kurt covers, gesturing with his drink towards the TV on the wall, Ryan Seacrest muted while the last five minutes of the year ticked away.

"Thinking ahead, I like that," Blaine grins. "So, any resolutions for twenty eleven?"

"Resolutions are a fad," Kurt declares taking a sip from his drink. "If you want to make a change then why wait until an arbitrary date to do it?"

Blaine laughs and takes a sip of his own drink, moving his legs while Thad leads a messy conga line through the room. "Well I like them."

"So what have you decided you're going to change?" Kurt asks.

"It's more of a promise," Blaine replies. "So much has happened since last New Year's so I'm gonna try and end the year as I start it."

"That makes no sense," Kurt declares. "Change happens. I'm hardly ending this new year as I started it."

"No, I know change happens, I don't mean that. I mean the bigger stuff. The good stuff. The friends I have, the way things are going. I want to start the year positively and end it positively." He looks over at Kurt and shrugs. "It makes sense in my head."

"Then that's what's important," Kurt laughs.

"You're judging me."

"No, I'm not."

"I can hear it."

"I'm not saying anything."

"You're thinking it."

"And you can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Yup," Blaine grins. "And I agree with you."

"Do you now?"

"I do. We are not letting Wes chose the playlist again."

Kurt laughs and looks back to the TV. The clock in the corner proclaims there's fewer than sixty seconds left so he looks around for the remote to un-mute the TV. Blaine realises what he's doing and so tries to help, unfortunately this involves his hand being shoved between the cushions – and therefore between their legs.

Kurt bites his lip as Blaine exclaims in triumph, brandishing the remote like a trophy. He presses the mute button and suddenly the room is filled with cheers screaming at them from New York.

"It's time!" Blaine yells as the last of the Warblers find space in the room to watch the final seconds of the year tick away.

"Hey," Blaine says quietly, just loud enough to get Kurt's attention. "Hope next year is your year."

"Me too," Kurt smiles.

The Warblers joined in with the TV, counting down from ten, all of them intently staring at the screen. Kurt, however, kept his eyes on the boy next to him.

When the countdown ended and the cheers began, Kurt steeled himself and leant over, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Happy New Year," he said when Blaine turned to look at him.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," Blaine grinned, leaning in himself and kissing Kurt's cheek.

Maybe this would be Kurt's year after all.

 

*

 

2011

 

Kurt feels a million miles away from last year. The New Directions are nothing like the Warblers; there are arguments over the playlist, the drinks (supposedly non-alcoholic but as soon as Puck turned up Kurt refused to drink anything that was in a bottle or can that he hadn't opened himself), and now what they're actually going to put on the TV for the key moment.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispers as Blaine curls in around him. "We should have gone to Wes'."

"Can I be honest?" Blaine replies. "I think I prefer this party."

"Why?"

"Because it's... what parties should be like."

"Loud and overwhelming?"

"Lots of people being themselves."

"Did I just hear Blaine Anderson dismiss the Warblers as a group of clones?"

"I would never use such extreme terms," Blaine laughs. "But these guys? The fact that you're all individuals means you all bring something different to the table. And I love that. Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt grins, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. "So. How's the end of your year?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Yeah, not bad," Kurt hums before laughing. "So. Are we going to start next year how we plan to end it?"

"Like this?"

"Together."

"I hope so."

"Hope?" Kurt teases. "Blaine, I am hurt."

Blaine shifts, turning a little in Kurt's arm so he can curl properly into his boyfriend's side. "So. Are we going to be in New York next year?"

"I don't know," Kurt says, his fingers curling around Blaine's waist. "I'd not really thought about it."

"I have," Blaine says. "I'm thinking Central Park."

"Not Times Square?"

"With those crowds?" Blaine asks, nodding in the direction of the muted TV. "You'd hate it. If we get to the park early enough we can find a space to sit down. I'm thinking blankets, a packed meal—"

"Soup, right? I'm not risking hypothermia for anything."

"Whatever you want," Blaine laughs. "And we'll watch the fireworks before walking back to yours, hand in hand."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt says.

"Ooo, it's time," Blaine says suddenly, his hand grabbing at Kurt's thigh. "Sound! Sound!"

Laughing, Kurt un-muted the TV as the ten second countdown began. Blaine sat up on the couch but kept close to Kurt, leaning in closer to him with every passing second. Kurt kept his gaze on the TV but he couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face. When the final second of the year ticked away he finally turned, his mouth meeting Blaine's the last kiss of 2011, closely followed by the first (of many) of 2012.

 

*

 

2012

 

If Finn apologises one more time Kurt was going to do something he'd regret. What that would be he didn't quite know, but he was getting more than a little fed up of his brother feeling responsible for the fact that Blaine had turned up at the New Directions' New Year party. If anything, Kurt was the one who had no right to be there.

Christmas had been awkward but they'd reached a tentative peace in honour of the season. Kurt wasn't sure where it was headed, if it was indeed going anywhere, but it was nice to be able to look at Blaine without feeling like his heart was being crushed in his chest. Besides, Sugar had filled Breadstix with enough people that it was easy to lose Blaine in the crowd.

That had been the theory and Kurt had failed at it massively so far, being very much hyperaware of Blaine's whereabouts at all times.

Like now, with only a few minutes left to go, he was slipping out of the door.

Unable to stop himself Kurt follows, closing the door behind him to keep the warmth inside. Blaine hadn't, as Kurt had feared, decided to leave.

"You OK?" Kurt asks.

Blaine jumps a little and turns to face Kurt. "Yeah, just needed some air."

"Because there's none of that inside," Kurt quipped, feeling awkward and yet comfortable for the first time in weeks.

"I'm fine. You should go inside, you'll miss the New Year."

"I think it'll happen out here too," Kurt replies.

"You know what I mean."

"So do you."

"You need to go inside," Blaine says, his voice low and sad.

"Why?"

"Because... We can't start the year together."

"Why not?" Kurt asks before he remembers. "Oh."

"I don't get to end the year how I started but I can start the new one—"

"Is that how you want to end it?" Kurt asks.

"What?"

"This year."

"I don't—"

"Do you want to end it, out here? Alone?"

"What other option do I have?" Blaine shrugs.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt moves a little closer, hoping that his meaning is clear because he's not entirely sure how he can verbalise it.

"Kurt—"

"I'm not... saying now," Kurt says. "But..." he starts, taking another step closer, "maybe this year can be our year?"

"Kurt..."

Blaine turns to face him and Kurt can see the hope that's there. Hope that he wants to, so badly, justify and realise. "We started this year together, we end it together. That's the deal, isn't it? End as we start, start as we mean to end."

"We were supposed to be in New York," Blaine smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"We were supposed to be a lot of things," Kurt replies, "but just because we're not that now, doesn't mean we won't be. One day?"

"One day," Blaine whispers.

From inside the shouting becomes louder and more excited and it's only when they hear the combined shout of "Happy New Year" that they realise they spent the last minutes of the year stood outside in the cold.

Blaine looks at the door and laughs softly before turning back to face Kurt. Who has moved in, closing the gap between them. Unable to stop himself, Kurt presses a simple kiss against Blaine's mouth.

There's no passion or desire there, but there is affection and that's enough for Blaine.

 

*

 

2013

 

It's not Central Park, it's not Times Square. It's the loft in Bushwick and Kurt has long since given up on getting anywhere in time for anything. Tonight has just been one disaster after the other, starting with Blaine's study group only being able to meet up today and then losing track of time. Throw in some serious delays on the Subway and you have a boyfriend returning home just after ten.

Which wouldn't have been too bad had he not, in his haste, slipped in the shower and cut open his head. Not serious enough to require medical attention but enough to make Blaine feel a little too dizzy for a while.

A little after eleven he declared that he was feeling better and so had the quickest shower he could without rushing. They could have made a block party they'd been invited to if Blaine hadn't lost the shirt he was going to wear, Kurt hadn't spilled his pre-party drink down his jeans and had a wardrobe crisis, and then the pair of them had had a huge argument over... something.

With five minutes left of the year Blaine joins Kurt out on the fire escape and hands him a glass of wine.

"Sorry," he says.

"Me too," Kurt replies. "I wanted this New Year to be perfect, everything we wanted it to be."

"There's always next year and the year after," Blaine says. "And I promise, I will set an alarm and be back here before six." He can't help but touch his head carefully, feeling the lump that's forming. It'll hurt like hell in the morning, he knows that.

"You OK?"

"Just... feeling silly. I haven't slipped in the shower since I was a kid."

"Next year I'll just have to come in and support you," Kurt grins, his voice low and suggestive and oh Blaine is so glad that Rachel is spending the night elsewhere. While he loves being here with them in the city, he's not overly fond of having a roommate who's separated from them by a few drapes which do nothing for sound blocking.

"Sorry I ruined our first New York New Year."

"I'm not so sure about that," Kurt says, moving closer to Blaine. "What's wrong with this?"

"It's not what we had planned."

"Neither was last year," Kurt points out. "But I think that turned out OK."

"So what? You don't mind that we didn't get to picnic in Central Park or make it to the party?"

"I get to ring in the New Year with the man I love," Kurt shrugs, "that's all that matters, isn't it? End the year as we started, start as we mean to end."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What time is it?" Blaine asks.

"No idea," Kurt replies, "but I'm sure we'll know when it's—"

He's cut off by cheers from down the street and then someone sets off fireworks but neither of them are really looking.

 

*

 

2019 

 

Blaine hates New York. He hates that there's several million people and they're all seemingly trying to use the Subway system. He hates that there are almost no free cabs at this time of night, and if you were lucky enough to find one willing to take you to your destination then you'd have to fight your way through traffic.

His phone rings once and he answers before it has a chance to do it again. "Please tell me you're close."

"I got a Three train to 125th," Kurt says, "I'm on foot now, just coming up to Madison."

"Kurt!" Blaine all but yells.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me go any faster."

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I just—"

"I know," Kurt says, a little out of breath.

Making a decision Blaine grabs his keys and walks out of their apartment. Once he's on the street he turns west. "Stay on 125th," he says.

"What?" Kurt asks. "Are you coming to meet me?"

"It's five minutes to midnight, you won't get here in time and I am not starting the new year without you."

"Have I told you that I love you?" Kurt says.

"Not in the last six hours," Blaine replies, "feel free to remind me when we meet up." He turns south on Lexington, heading down to 125th.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says. "I am not working New Year again."

"The bonus will be worth it," Blaine reminds him.

"There are more important things in life than money, Blaine Anderson."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine says as he reaches 125th and heads west. "We are spending New Year's together."

"On the street. Sober. Ugh," Kurt declares and Blaine can't help but laugh. "Sorry, I just passed the Subway. I can't believe how busy the lines got."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asks. "Which Subway?"

"Ours," Kurt says.

"No," Blaine cries out, turning around and looking back the way he had came. "I've just passed Madison."

"How did we miss each other?" Kurt asks.

"I'm on the south side."

"I'm not."

"I figured that," Blaine sighs. "I'll cross over."

"It's eleven fifty nine."

"So run."

"Blaine, you know the pants I'm wearing. I can't run."

"Kurt!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt says and Blaine can hear that Kurt's stopped. "This isn't fair."

"There's still time."

"You're still going to be my New Year kiss. We tried, does it really matter that we didn't end the year together?"

"Yes," Blaine says firmly. "And can you please explain how you look so good while you've been through what you have."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Kurt turns and can't help but smile as he sees Blaine hurrying towards him. He has enough presence of mind to end the call before he's pulled into Blaine's arms, mouths finding each other and it doesn't matter to them that they're on the street. Around them the air explodes with the sounds of the new year and it's the small minutes of 2020 when they part.

"Marry me," Kurt says instinctively.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"But... why now?"

"Because you just ran half the length of Manhattan so we could spend the New Year together, because I love you, because I have known since I was eighteen that we were heading here so... marry me."

Blaine gives a small laugh before kissing Kurt gently. "I would have thought you would have wanted some great, romantic gesture."

"This counts," Kurt says. "Marry me."

"Yes," Blaine says before Kurt pulls him for another kiss. "Important question."

"What?"

"Are we starting the year engaged and so ending it the same way? Or--?"

"I can plan a wedding within twelve months," Kurt grins. "If that's not too soon?"

"Tomorrow is too soon," Blaine laughs, "but only because our families would kill us for doing it without them."

"So before next year?"

"We'll start next year as we mean to end it. Married."

"Yeah," Kurt smiles, "we will."

They kiss for a little while longer, smiling good naturedly at those who pass them with cheers and catcalls on their lips.

"So," Blaine says, "you want to go out and celebrate?"

"No," Kurt replies, "I want to go home and celebrate."

 

*

 

2020

 

In the end there was really only one date for them. Their tradition of ending the year as they mean to start it meant that it wasn't going to be cheap but they were determined and made it work. It was small and so perfectly them that they didn't care that they'd had to write checks for twice the amount it would have cost to have it a week later.

The party was set to go well into the small hours of the morning but, ignoring the jeers and laughter that it prompted, at five to midnight the newlyweds slipped out of the hall to a quiet location they had found earlier in the day. When midnight came around they started the new year as they intended to start all their new years; quietly, together, intimately.

 

*

 

2025

 

"Not the way I thought we'd spend the New Year," Blaine laughs as the microwave beeped. He removes the bottle and carefully tests the milk inside before handing it over to Kurt.

"She'd have probably woken up when the fireworks started," Kurt hums, gently rocking the baby in his arms. "Either that or she has her father's sense of duty when it comes to tonight."

"Maybe," Blaine laughs as he bends slightly, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Want me to take her?"

"We're just fine, aren't we Mols?" Kurt says. As soon as Blaine's out of the way Kurt offers her the bottle which she takes happily. "You just don't want to miss out on the action, do you?"

"How long have we got?"

Kurt glances up at the clock long enough to take in the display. "Few minutes."

"If she's got my sense of duty she has your sense of timing," Blaine whispers. "Waking up at ten to midnight? Just enough time to get her bottle ready and for her to be settled before the ball drops."

"You are your fathers' daughter, aren't you?" Kurt whispers as he brings her over to the couch. He lets Blaine put on the TV, the volume low so as not to disturb the baby. "So then Miss Molly, your first New Year. What do you think? You know, your dad and I love this day, have done for years. We don't see it as the end of something but the start of something new."

Blaine sits on the arm of the couch, his arm draped around his husband, listening more to the stories he knows and lets the last few seconds of the year tick away around them.

 

*

 

2029

 

For the first time in nearly twenty years they miss a New Year countdown. They make it to eleven, curled up in an oversized bed with two small children, reading stories together while the TV flashed silent images from the corner. Joseph fell asleep first, his little hand curled around his sister's so she snuggled down with him and was soon fast asleep herself.

Kurt and Blaine just smiled, settling down under the covers and fully intending to see if Molly would wake up in time to see the ball drop.

Instead Kurt woke up to some B-movie playing out in the small hours of the morning. He switched off the TV and pulled the covers back up, making sure the children were settled, then fell back to sleep himself.

And it was the best New Year he'd ever had.

 

*

 

2040

 

"You're pacing," Blaine says without even looking up from his book.

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell. Sit down."

"How can you be so calm? Who knows what they're up to?"

At this Blaine did look up. "What?"

"The kids."

"Molly is fifteen. Joe is twelve. It's a sleepover at their friends' house six blocks over. I'm thinking movies and popcorn and probably way too much candy."

"You're right, they're just kids," Kurt says as he reaches for the phone. "They are far too young for—"

"Kurt," Blaine says firmly. "It's their first sleepover, it's not the end of the world. It's also nearly midnight on our twentieth anniversary so please tell me why we're not in bed?"

"Because you're still reading that damn book," Kurt quips, and at that Blaine puts his book down. "I can't believe this is how we are spending our night."

"Well, there was dinner," Blaine says, getting to his feet and moving over to where Kurt is standing. "And dancing. I really liked the dancing."

"Why did we decide against a party again?"

"Because Molly said it was 'lame' and Joe said he'd 'rather do his math homework' than be forced to spend the night with us," Blaine points out as he slips his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Right, knew there was a reason."

"Besides, they wanted to go to their friends' house and so we got to spend the evening together."

"So why no sex?" Kurt pouts, then laughs when Blaine looks at him. "OK, why no _more_ sex?"

"Because we're not teenagers anymore?" Blaine laughs. "We have all night."

"No kids to think about."

"No reason to get up early either."

"Why don't the kids stay out more often?"

"Because you're insanely protective and possessive and wouldn't leave them with a sitter until Joe was nearly six."

"Aside from that," Kurt quips, pulling Blaine in closer for a kiss. "Is it midnight yet?"

Blaine glances at the clock. "Nearly."

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy New Year."

 

*

 

2044

 

When Kurt's phone buzzes he reaches over to where it's plugged in to charge. "From Molly, wishing us a happy New Year," he reads.

"Did you ask where she was going tonight?" Blaine asks as he slips his bookmark into place and returns the story to his bedside table.

"I thought ignorance might be bliss. We have raised a sensible girl, I trust her."

"You've changed your tune," Blaine laughs as he turns out his light and shuffles over on the bed. "Come on, it's nearly time."

"You know, we are not old enough for this."

"We turned fifty this year."

"They say life begins at fifty. And our kids aren't even twenty yet, they're supposed to keep us young."

"Our daughter is at college and our son will be heading off next year," Blaine says as he tries to get closer to Kurt and distract him from his thoughts. "Come on, we're not going to get away with this next year, our brothers are already talking about great plans for our silver wedding anniversary."

"How about we just go away?" Kurt says as he turns off his own light and shuffles down under the covers. "Paris or somewhere."

"Well I'm not objecting," Blaine whispers. "We should do that."

"Before or after Christmas?"

"What?"

"Should we go away before or after Christmas? Because if it's before then the kids will probably want to come."

"Sounds like a vote for after."

"Maybe they won't come back then, if we're not here?"

"Or more likely they will because the house will be empty."

There's a moment's pause and Blaine wonders if Kurt is listening out for any fireworks.

"I'll get the locks changed," Kurt then says and Blaine can't help but laugh at the idea which then means Kurt starts too. When midnight comes and the celebrations begin they're still laughing.

 

*

 

2045

 

They don't go to Paris, they don't even leave the country. But they do go away, just the two of them, to a location no one knows about. They leave their phones behind, telling their loved ones that this trip is for them and them alone. Kurt's secretary has the number of the place where they're staying and she terrifies everyone who comes into contact with her (Kurt included) so there was no danger of anyone contacting her for anything less than an emergency.

And whenever anyone asks the how the trip was they just grin and say it was "fine" but never reveal anything more than that.

 

*

 

2059

 

When they were teenagers and Blaine first mentioned his New Year plan, Kurt had dismissed it because, in his view, "too much changes". To end a year the way you started it showed no progress at all.

Of course Blaine had changed his mind, revealing the 'bigger picture' he had in mind.

But things do change.

A year ago they were at home, together as they always had been. This year they were at home, together as they always had been but it was different. The home they shared was different, the place, the surroundings.

A change of necessity.

Kurt was nothing but patient and loving as he helped Blaine back into bed, kissing away his husband's whispered apologies at having woken him up at such a late hour. Once Blaine was settled Kurt walked around the bed and climbed in his side, shuffling over so he could press himself up against Blaine's side.

He still did it, even now, just to remind Blaine that he was there. Even after the stroke had left him with reduced movement and feeling.

"It's nearly midnight," Kurt whispers softly in the night. Somewhere, just on the edge of his hearing, he can make out sounds of others in the complex. Nurses going about their checks, maybe a radio or TV on somewhere for the big event. "We've not been awake for one in years."

Blaine laughs softly and his good hand reaches across his body to grasp at Kurt's. "I remember wilder New Year's."

"I still loved the quieter ones," Kurt replies, "ones where it was just you and me."

"Like last year?" Blaine asks and Kurt knows what is coming.

Kurt pushes himself up so he can look down at the man next to him. His face is still the same to him, he is still the same to him and no walking aids or limited movement is going to change that. He has spent the last five months telling Blaine this; from the hospital bed through their move into assisted living, and he will tell him that every day from now until there is no more breath in his body.

"We need to make plans," Kurt says instead, "big anniversary next year. I think Molly wants us to go and stay with her? Be nice to spend the holidays there, don't you think?"

All Blaine thinks about is the big house and the many stairs and how they'll have to sleep in one of the lounge rooms, but he nods all the same. He's trying, he really is, to be positive about this but it's hard.

"A minute to go," Kurt says, adjusting the clock on their nightstand a little so the figures are clearer. "We are starting this year on a positive note, understand? Things are going to get better."

"I hope so—"

"No," Kurt says firmly. "You're getting better and stronger all the time. So we'll have more of the same, thank you very much, and this time next year we will be surrounded by our grandkids and have the best anniversary party possible."

"This isn't up for discussion, is it?" Blaine laughs and for the first time in four months, since he left the hospital, he thinks he might actually believe it.

"You've known me long enough to know the answer to that," Kurt whispers, and he lowers his head for a simple kiss, just as he hears someone call out the start of the new year.

 

*

 

2067

 

"You should go," Blaine says firmly and it causes Kurt to jerk his head a little.

"What?"

"It's nearly midnight. You should go."

"Blaine—"

"We have a deal. We start a year as we end it. We can't start this year together."

"Blaine—"

"Please, Kurt. Just—"

"No," Kurt says firmly and he lays back down, moving in a little closer. His bones ache a little in this position but he's not moving for anything. "For over fifty years I have been with you for the new year, I'm not about to break the streak now."

"Next year—"

"I'm not moving. You want me to go then you need to forcibly remove me."

He feels a little cruel saying that but it makes the point. Blaine isn't in a position to protest or object, he knows his husband far too well. They once joked that it would take a hurricane to rip Kurt from Blaine's side, but then when Hurricane Eli (at which there were many eye rolls and comments and jokes) hit New York four months ago Kurt had ignored everyone's advice and stayed in the hospital with Blaine.

Of course then they'd not known what they knew now, so if that force of nature hadn't moved Kurt then even an Act Of God probably wouldn't do it now.

"I'm starting this year as I start every year," Kurt says firmly, but Blaine can hear the sadness in his voice. "I'm starting with you, the love of my life. The only man I've ever loved, will love, and that is that."

"I wish—"

"I know," Kurt interrupts. "I think I'll make a resolution this year."

"You hate them."

"I'm making an exception."

"Go on," Blaine says quietly. "What's the resolution?"

"To start each day as I'm starting this year. With the person who made me the kind of happy that I never thought I'd be. In love with the best person I know, who in spite of all his flaws was never anything but perfect for me. And knowing that I am better because of him."

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt," Blaine says after a while.

"Happy New Year, Blaine," Kurt replies.

 

*

 

2012 (the first five minutes of)

 

"So is this going to be a thing?" Puck asks when the cheering dies down. "You two. All over each other? No, I'm cool with it," he adds when he notices them freeze a little, "don't matter who you love so long as it's good love, right?"

"When did you become our champion?" Kurt asks, his arms tightening around Blaine a little more.

"Way I see it, if I'd not sent you to spy on the Warblers you two never would have met."

"What do you want, Puck?"

"Nothing," he smiles before adding, "yet," with a grin. "So. This going to be a thing?"

"Yes," Blaine says decisively, shifting on the couch so he's as close to Kurt as he can get without sitting in his lap. "Every New Year. All of them."

"For as long as you both shall live?" Puck quotes.

Kurt turns to look at Blaine and something inside him sparks. The knowledge settles somewhere deep and he can't bring himself to put it into words. So he just nuzzles against Blaine's cheek and they all know that yes – all of them for the rest of their lives together.

 

*

 

2068

 

Molly is trying to come up with new traditions for her family. So far she's got the pre-Christmas gift exchange the day before Christmas Eve (when she and Jack were dating it was the last date they could do before families got in the way). Now, even though they're married and have kids of their own, they still swap gifts two days early.

In that way she envies her parents.

Her whole life she knew New Year's Eve was special to them, always felt like she was intruding somehow on a private moment. When she and Joe were little it didn't matter so much, but then as they got older the siblings made their own deal – to get out of the house for as many New Year's Eves as possible.

She guessed that was a family tradition that the four of them had. Once they'd grown up and moved on they seemed to only really see each other during the holidays. Joe had followed his girlfriend-fiancée-wife down to Florida after college, she'd ended up in West Virginia for a while with Jack, but once Lee had been born she'd insisted that they were in New York State at least to be closer to her parents and her childhood home.

Looking up she couldn't help but smile at Lee now, holding one of his sister's hands in his while she then held the younger sister's hand. Behind them were their two cousins, a chain of them, weaving in and out. Her son making this into a happy occasion for them.

"Happy Anniversary, dads," she smiles, and she sets the red and yellow flowers on the ground, still cold from the frost. "And Happy New Year to you both too."

She feels her brother's arm slip around her waist and the two of them stand there for a moment, before they gather up the five children and head off in search of the promised hot chocolates.


End file.
